survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
5 Minutes Into Emotional Manipulation and Chill
"5 Minutes Into Emotional Manipulation and Chill" is the 10th episode of ''SurvivORG: MORGquesas''. Night 18 As Maraamu returned from Tribal Council, Chicken thanked Bowman for keeping him over Pursi, and promised to work with him going forward, with both players believing the merge was at hand. Rotu and Soliantu, meanwhile, were stunned (though not altogether unhappy) that Bowman had cut Pursi's throat and kept Chicken around. Day 19 The new day dawned, and all three camps were summoned to the immunity beach. There, after some teasing from the production staff, they were told that they had merged. The excited castaways were sent off to their new camp, which, following a suggestion from Arctos, they named "Mesoko," a word which he claimed was a Marquesan phrase for a type of flower. However (as pictured), a quick Google search found a character from World of Warcraft with that name, though Arctos continued to deny this was the true origin. The game, however, continued apace beneath all the celebration. An alliance of six, Les Amis de l'ABC, was formed with Arctos, Ali, Angela, Bowman, Chicken, and Lana. And other alliances, such as Top Bitches R Us (a powerful Maraamu group consisting of Wavey, Brayth, and Fishbach) were resurrected. As all this went down, the first individual immunity challenge, The Highest Bidder, was revealed. Each contestant was given $500 to bid with over a five-round game, with the lowest bidders in each round being eliminated. The last bidder standing would win immunity. Night 19 As the castaways submitted their initial bids, Pory began to concoct a plan. After discussions with members of the Top Bitches, as well as Spooky and Kyle, Pory formed a six-man alliance of his own to counteract Les Amis: the High Rollers. From there, he revealed his plan for the immunity challenge: after round one, the six high rollers would go all in, forcing a six-way tie and a tiebreaker challenge, thus guaranteeing safety for one of their six. In addition to this and Fishbach's one-off immunity (which still had not expired), he would play his immunity idol at the next vote, as would Wavey, securing safety for themselves, as well. The next day, the alliance set their plan into motion. Meanwhile, Les Amis struggled to find a common enemy: some suggested that Wavey be the alliance's target, while others thought that Spooky or Kyle would be better options, in that they were less likely to have an idol, or have one played on them. The inter-faction disagreement continued as the sun rose on Day 20, leading some members to go rogue and try to form one-on-one bonds in an attempt to secure safe passage through the next vote. Day 20 The first round of the immunity challenge went as regularly planned, with Lana, Arctos, and Angela all dropping out after bidding $100 each. But in round two, Pory's plan came to fruition, as the High Rollers forced a tiebreaker challenge: a fire puzzle. The contestant with the fastest time to solve it among the six would win immunity. In the end, Brayth beat out Fishbach by 26 seconds, winning the first individual immunity of the season. And after Fishbach's one-shot immunity was applied, the High Rollers had the definitive upper hand going into Tribal Council. Tribal Council At Tribal Council, despite the high stakes of the vote, nobody gave the outward appearance of fretting over the vote, preferring instead to needle the producers and make claims about which idols they could shove up their rectums. This came to a quick end when Aubry pointed out the obvious: a six-way tie for immunity suggested a six-person alliance, was this so? But even this didn't get much traction, as within fifteen minutes the discussion had turned to choking fetishes. Not even Jake could lay down the law and get them to discuss the game, which was appropriate, as the real action was happening behind closed doors. This was something that frustrated Bowman, and as the deadline approached, he went nuclear, openly calling out the High Rollers and warring with Pory over the fate of Soliantu, and his responsibility in the same. Behind the scenes, the two major alliances put their heads together to determine who their respective targetrs would be. The High Rollers determined that they would put their votes on Bowman; with his pre-merge idol expired, he would have no way to protect himself. Pory believed that this would be their best chance to take out a big player, and had revenge on the mind after seeing what Bowman and Pursi did to Soliantu following the swaps, and this was only confirmed after Bowman confronted him on Safari over finding something on Cook Islands. Meanwhile, Les Amis thought differently, and believed that the best play would be to take out Spooky. However, Chicken objected, and suggested that they put their votes on Wavey instead. This, if successful, would destabilize two power groups at once, and presumably give Les Amis smooth sailing to final six. After much consideration, the alliance decided that Chicken's plan was the best course of action, despite vociferous objections from certain other members of the alliance. Fishbach, meanwhile, made a dangerous play and sacrificed her vote at this Tribal Council in order to have an extra vote in the future. Just before the votes were read, both Pory and Wavey played their hidden immunity idols, further boosting the chance that their play would work. As the votes were revealed, it turned out to be a heady decision: Wavey's play negated six votes, which, considering Fishbach's missing vote, would have ended in his elimination. In the end, the High Rollers' plan went off without a hitch, as Bowman was sent home as the final member of the pre-jury, leaving Les Amis in grave danger. Votes Trivia * The episode's title was said by Brayth, in reference to an experience he had with a player in another ORG. * This was the first merge vote where an idol was played, and a first where it was played successfully. * The Highest Bidder challenge returned in ''SurvivORG: ThailORG'', with heavily modified rules in response to Pory's scheme. * The results of the tiebreaker challenge were: ** 6th place: Kyle (forgot to submit a screenshot, disqualified) ** 5th place: Spooky (5:04) ** 4th place: Wavey (4:38) ** 3rd place: Pory (2:39) ** 2nd place: Fishbach (2:23) ** 1st place: Brayth (1:57) * While Bowman failed to make the jury, he did improve on his placement in ''SurvivORG: ORGfrica'' by two spots.